Bywyd Destiny
by Destiny Island
Summary: Byd est un monde d'enchantements, les créatures mythologiques sont réelles ... Elle contrôle le monde, Exilant les humains dans une fuite sans fin. Pour les habitants, la légende raconte les erreurs des humains, pour les "Exilés", Elle raconte la déchéance de ce monde. Un jeune humain devra faire face à cette différences, prouver qu'il n'est pas un simple gibier.


_**Bonjour !**_

 _Me revoilà ! Je suis de retour avec une histoire originale qui, sort entièrement de ma tête._

 _C'est un peu ( BEAUCOUP) Fantastique ! j'utilise au maximum les différentes mythologies et créatures que l'on peut trouvé._

 _Je sais mon prologue n'est pas long mais, il faillait que je mette vraiment les bases avant de faire le premier chapitre qui risque d'être un peu long à venir._

 _J'espère que vous apprécierez !_

 _DestinI_

 _PS: les noms énoncer et en Italique sont des mots gallois._

 _Arglwydd : **Seigneur** _

_Brenin: **Roi**_

 _Byd : **Monde** _

_Bywyd : **Vie** _

* * *

_**Prologue**_

Le soleil se levait sur la plaine, la tranquillité, c'était installer dans cet endroit qui pourtant semblait réputé pour être l'un des plus dangereux. L'astre solaire, dans sa bienveillance, berça la forêt et ses habitants de ses rayons chauds. Les premiers traversèrent les branches feuillues des arbres pour éclairer les sous-bois, réveillant les animaux qui y vivaient.

Le soleil se levait sur la plaine, la tranquillité, c'était installer dans cet endroit qui pourtant semblait réputé pour être l'un des plus dangereux. Des Nomades, l'un des peuples de la terre aride.

Les peuples qui habitent ses terres sont nommés « _Exilé_ » par les deux autres pays, _Arglwydd_ et _Brenin_. Avant d'expliquer pourquoi ce nom, il nous faut remonter il y a bien des années.

Au commencement, _Byd_ était un monde régné par des forces magiques supérieures. On les surnomme les Anges. Ils étaient présents partout, créant la vie et donnant la mort, mais jamais aucune une race qu'ils n'avaient crées, ne les avaient déjà vu.

Après des millénaires de règne, il ne resta que trois Anges. _Arglwydd_ , _Brenin_ et _Bywyd_.

 _Arglwydd_ était le plus vieux des trois, le plus sage et celui qui connaissait le mieux des races empruntent de ténèbres. _Brenin_ était le cadet, il aimait regarder la magie faire des merveilles dans ce monde si désolé au départ, puis _Bywyd_ , le plus jeune et le plus insouciant.

Il y avait une race qui dérangeait les deux aînés, une race dont la magie et les ténèbres avaient ignoré, elle n'avait ni magie, ni connaissance des lois et des créatures de ce monde. _Bywyd_ était fasciné par cette race appeler « humain », leur simplicité l'intriguait. Ses frères n'étaient pas du même avis alors un soir, il se rendit dans un village humain, désobéissant aux règles premières. Ne jamais se montrer. Bywyd les regarda pendant des heures, s'imprégnant de leur simplicité. Il resta caché durant des jours, et peu à peu, il oublia, il oublia cette règle qui permettait à son peuple de vivre des millénaires sans danger.

Un beau jour, il se montra, saluant les habitants comme s'il les connaissait depuis des années. Ces derniers prirent peur, repoussant le jeune homme. _Bywyd_ n'avait pas le physique typique d'un être humain. Ses longs cheveux couleur platines flottaient dans son dos avec ses ailes, ses yeux aussi blancs que les nuages se perdaient dans la peur que ressentaient les humains face à lui.

 _Bywyd_ mourut, de la main des êtres qu'il chérissait. Ses deux frères, hors d'eux, décidèrent d'exiler les hommes et toute créature qui n'obéissaient pas aux règles sur la Terre aride. Peu à peu, deux autres pays se formèrent, prenant le nom des Anges.

 _Arglwydd_ fut une république prospère accueillant toutes les créatures magiques et dites nocturnes alors que _Brenin_ fut un royaume complètement reclus, seuls des échanges commerciaux pouvaient se faire. Les Terres Arides ne changèrent pas de nom, les deux Anges voulant punir cette race inférieure et mauvaise.

Depuis, pour les créatures, les humains et les anges ne sont plus que des mythes, personne ne s'aventure sur ces terres depuis.

Notre histoire commence bien après toute cette légende, le monde à évoluer, mais les frontières restent toujours aussi fermées sur les Terres Arides. Plusieurs races ont mal tourné, chassant les humains pour se nourrir si bien que les deux pays durent agir. Ils créèrent L'Académie, une école qui formerait les adolescents à la chasse au « monstre » pour protéger l'équilibre de _Byd_. Aucun humain n'y a jamais été accepté, car leur méconnaissance de toutes les races ne les rendaient pas aptes.

Pourtant, l'Académie pensait qu'un regard extérieur à leurs « problèmes » pourrait, les aidés. **Après tout, ce sont les hommes qui ont tué l _'Ange_.**


End file.
